


Stormy Day

by anniewhovian



Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club, Hidden Block (Video Blogging RPF)
Genre: Comfort, Darkness, F/M, Fear, Fluff, Lightning - Freeform, Rain, Storm - Freeform, Whelp, i think thats it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 16:42:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7369624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anniewhovian/pseuds/anniewhovian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Storms are bad. Power outages are even worse. Puns are the worst of all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stormy Day

“Heavy showers and lightning expected. Stay tuned for more information as the storm progre-” You clicked off the TV, cutting off the news lady. You curled into yourself tightly, the blanket around you shifting with your movements. You didn’t like this. Storms always terrified you, the possibilities of something bad happening always overriding all your other thoughts until you were left cowering in fear until the storm passed. You knew it was dumb to be so scared about a little storm but you couldn’t help it. 

Your mind raced over all of the things that could go wrong. Lightning could strike the house. A tree could fall on the house. The power could go out. The power could go out for the whole night. You’d be stuck in the dark. You shuddered, shaking your head. You hated the dark even more than storms. You had ever since you were a little kid, always keeping a light on when you slept. It was one of the reasons you strung up lights in your room, it gave you an excuse to keep some form of light on without it looking like a night light. Not that you cared if people knew you slept with the lights on, it was just easier to explain than a children’s night light.

The light overhead flickered and you felt yourself freeze. This wasn’t good. You watched it warily. It didn’t flicker again. You moved your gaze to the wall, trying not to overreact. You probably just blinked or something, nothing to worry abo-

The room plunged into darkness.

You tried not to scream, you really did, but the sudden darkness was too much and before you knew it there were footsteps racing towards you. You curled into yourself tightly. You didn’t want him to know how scared you were, you didn’t want him to worry about you.

“Hey. Hey, look at me.” PBG’s voice washed over you and you relaxed slightly. Hs tone was soothing, some of your fears melting away just because he was there. You looked up slowly, his features shrouded in darkness but you could tell he was smiling gently.

“It’s okay. I’m here. I’ll protect you.” He sat next to you as you nodded. It was going to be okay. PBG was here. You unfurled slightly, opening the blanket up to him. He quickly gathered you against him, wrapping the blanket around both of you while you leaned your head into his chest. PBG always knew just how to help you, even when he didn’t know what was wrong and you would never be able to thank him enough for it.

“Thanks.” Your voice was muffled against his shirt but he seemed to understand, pressing a kiss to the top of your head. 

“It’s not a problem. Did I ever tell you that I used to be scared of storms?” He ran his hands up and down your back as he talked, gentle motions keeping you relaxed. You shook your head, looking at him confusedly.

“Yeah, I used to be terrified of them. Then one day my mom just kept telling me all these stupid rain jokes and I was laughing too hard to be scared. For instance, what do you call a wet bear?” He seemed far too excited about this. You quirked an eyebrow, and he smiled.

“A drizzly bear.” It took a moment before you groaned, punching him in the arm. He laughed. 

“No. Stop this. Puns are not going to help anything.” You had to try really hard not to smile. 

“Oh yeah? I tried to catch fog once. I mist.” His stupid grin made you smile.

“Shut _up._ You’re terrible.” You couldn’t stop your giggle.

“What do you call a month’s worth of rain? England.”

“I hate you.”

“What did one raindrop say to the other? Two’s company, three’s a cloud.”

“Fuck off.” You groaned, your laughing making it hard to look serious. PBG grinned.

“It’s working, isn’t it? You’re not scared anymore.” You rolled your eyes, the smile on your face making PBG laugh. You really were too lucky, having this dork as a boyfriend. The affection you felt made your heart flutter and you pressed a kiss to his lips. 

“I love you.” The fondness in his eyes shot warmth through your body. You had told each other how much you loved each other before, but something about this was different. It felt… right. Like this was where you were meant to be, what you were meant to be doing. Like there wasn’t any place that could be safer than right there in PBG’s arms. 

“I love you too.” You tried to send every ounce of feeling you could into the words, trying to convey just how much you felt. He leaned in, kissing you sweetly. You leaned against him, his arms rubbing up and down your back, through your hair, finally coming up to cup your face gently. You sighed against him, your entire mind focused on the feel of his lips against yours, his hand against your face, your hands against his chest. 

By the time you broke apart, finally focusing on something other than each other the storm was over. You giggled, face flushed. You weren’t scared anymore. Something told you that as long as PBG was there, you’d never be scared again.

You brushed your nose against his, joyful of the fact that you knew what you had needed. You knew what you had been searching for. It was too soon to say it aloud, but you knew this was exactly where you belonged.

“I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you dear tumblr anon for the prompt <3  
> Got some extra money you want to send my way? Maybe have a prompt for me? Just want to stop by to say hi? See me at anniewhovian.tumblr.com  
> Thanks for reading <3


End file.
